Story
General Information Blood-C is a 2011 anime/manga series that is produced in collaboration by Studio Production I.G and Nanase Ohkawa of CLAMP. This is Production I.G's second anime series related to the Blood franchise, the first being Blood+, which aired in 2005–2006. Blood-C: The Last Dark, which acts as a sequel to the Blood-C series, was released in Japanese theaters on June 2, 2012. The anime was announced in the May 2011 issue of Shōnen Ace magazine where it would be revealed as a collaboration between Studio Production I.G and the manga creator group CLAMP. CLAMP was in charge of creating the story and original character designs while Production I.G handled the animation. The anime is published by Aniplex and directed by Tsutomu Mizushima with Junichi Fujisaku, who previously worked on Blood: The Last Vampire and Blood+, as creative supervisor. Nanase Ohkawa also supervises the scripts and co-writing them with Fujisaku while Kazuchika Kise is adapting CLAMP's character designs for animation and Naoki Sato is composing the music. The opening theme is "spiral" performed by Dustz, while the ending theme is "Junketsu Paradox" (純潔パラドックス Junketsu Paradokkusu?) performed by Nana Mizuki. Aniplex, Dentsu, Dwango, Kadokawa Shoten and MBS were also involved in the production of the series. The anime aired between July 8, 2011 and September 30, 2011 on MBS and TBS and was also simulcast in North America and the United Kingdom on Nico Nico. At Anime Expo 2012, Funimation Entertainment announced that they have licensed the anime series and The Last Dark film. Madman Entertainment has licensed the anime series and the film in Australia. Synopsis Saya Kisaragi is a normal girl who is overly clumsy and kind. She lives with her father, the head of a shrine, and learns the 'art of the sword' from him. When she is faced with various forms of 'trials' that test her kindness, it brings misfortune for being 'overly-kind'. Against misfortune and for the sake of her friends, she maintains her kind heart and becomes stronger. However, in her journey, how will she fare, why is she being tested? Reception The TV series received mixed reviews on its first airing. Theron Martin of Anime News Network expressed that "the sharp use of color, especially involving the school uniforms, almost offsets the irritatingly disproportionate lankiness of CLAMP's character designs, and the opener's visuals are cool," but the viewers "need some substance" and "some elaboration on why Saya's eyes turn red or some hint of a bigger picture" which is "something that fans can sink their teeth into, at least." Zac Bertschy praises the production values and the animations but feels that the staff need "to set up any kind of overarching story". Gia Manry also praises the animation and character designs but feels that "it's too early to tell whether Production I.G and CLAMP will break Saya out of the sort of flawless-princess cage she's in". However, Carl Kimlinger thinks "Tsutomu Mizushima nails CLAMP's peculiar surrealism without half trying, and he takes to brutal horror-action as if to the manner born." Chris Beveridge from The Fandom Post criticized the TV series' ending for its focus on characters being murdered in an extreme way and the lack of closure. The movie earned US$409,000 in Japan during its opening week and entered the Japanese box office at No. 10. It also won the jury L'Écran Fantastique Prize at the Montreal Fantasia Film Festival for its "horrifying Lovecraftian bestiary, as well as attention to textures and lighting." Bamboo Dong from Anime News Network found the film superior to the TV series for its simple story, visual quaility and audio. While praising its setting, Dong noted that viewers would need to watch the television series first to understand it which he saw as a con. On the other hand, Andy Hanley from UK Anime Network saw the film as inferior to the TV series as it "feels rather lifeless and ultimately turns in a distinctly average viewing experience." Anime television series Information Directed by Tsutomu Mizushima Written by Nanase Ohkawa Music by Naoki Satō Studio Production I.G Licensed by AU Madman Entertainment NA Funimation Entertainment UK Manga Entertainment Network MBS, TBS, CBC Original run July 8, 2011 – September 30, 2011 Episodes 12 (List of episodes) Manga Written by Nanase Ohkawa Illustrated by Ranmaru Kotone Published by Kadokawa Shoten Demographic Shōnen Magazine Monthly Shōnen Ace Original run 2011 – 2012 Volumes 4 Anime film Blood-C: The Last Dark Directed by Naoyoshi Shiotani Written by Nanase Ohkawa Studio Production I.G Licensed by AU Madman Entertainment NA Funimation Entertainment UK Manga Entertainment Released June 2, 2012 Runtime 110 minutes Related Blood: The Last Vampire (2000 anime film) Blood+ (2005-2006 anime series) Blood: The Last Vampire (2009 live-action film) Category:Incomplete